Old and Young
������ | song words = : 'Old and the Young' : Intro: (Capleton) : Revv it : Yow, Kalonji, da one yah gallantly : put it pon di board : Yow, Yow! : Jook vampire with di sword : yow, a who dem? : (Kalonji) : Yow, ah mi mon : Sizzla Kalonji alongside Capleton, haa : hey keep it burning, bombaat : (come fi tell yuh di truth, mon) : Yow! : Chorus: (Capleton) : Well a bare war, war, war badness : War, war, war badness : War, war, war sadness : War war war war war! : Yow, Sizzla! : (Sizzla) : Yow a bare war : Nutten bout love dem a think : Check it out : Poor people blood dem a drink : Bare war : Nutten bout love dem a think : Check it out : Black people blood dem a drink (x2) : Verse 1: (Sizzla) : Bun vampire lightning come fi chase : Through dem lean dem bout fi get straighten : Dem no got no love mi seh dem full of bare hate : Praise King Selassie Almighty Creator : Dem vex! : Through mi seh di prime minister a free mason : Vex! : Through mi seh di president a free mason : Vex! : Through mi seh di babylon a free mason, free mason : Yeah, dem same one did slave us : (Capleton) : Too much brains ah fly out : Waan mek di youth dem die out : War boat well gwine dry out : Too much brains ah fly out : Waan mek di youth dem die out : Too much innocent ah die out : Too much brains ah fly out : Waan mek di youth dem die out : War boat well gwine dry out : Too much brains ah fly out : Innocent youth ah die out : Then mi bun a different guy out : Chorus x2 (Sizzla) : Verse 2: (Capleton) : Too much innocent life ah go down : Too much innocent youth ah go underground : Most a di money from missile and gun : Serious mi serious and nuh tek this fi fun : When these wars and di folly it will done? : Righteousness di ghetto youth bring come : Mek mi hear da tune yah from mi nyahbinghi drum : Blaze up di fiyah mek it bun : Right yah now : (Sizzla) : Dem violence, negative dem : Yuh see di war is dem biggest business, then? : This and that come down in a shipment : Dem build di prison and a dig more pit dem : No school no hospital fi uplift dem : Babylon go astray, I gon' whip dem : Di sheep go astray, I gwine switch dem : Mek dem know dem nuh fi diss then : Chorus x2 (Sizzla) : Verse 3: : Babylonians yuh nah go love da tune yah : Nah go love Selassie sun nor Him moon yah : Dem nuh love fi see when di fruit trees all bloom : Dem don't want no black man inna dem white class room : Hey Babylon come mek I buh yuh with di fiyah : Dutty Vatican come mek I bun yuh with di fiyah : Hey Pentagon come mek I bun yuh with di fiyah : Hey Washington come I bun yuh with di fiyah : (Capleton) : Burn man a burn man a burn dem hot : Blaze man a blaze man a blaze dem hot : Burn man a burn man a burn dem hot : Bun dem war and fool fool combat : Come again! (x2) : Chorus (End) }} Category:Song Category:Lyrics